ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA samples of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the planet Peptos XII. Appearance Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and crooked teeth. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Perk Upchuck wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper, look pupil-less and green. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black stripes on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only has two lines instead of three. His claws are attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Omniverse, 16 year old Perk Upchuck closely resembles his 11 year old form without clothes. Murk Upchuck resembles his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien design except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth. 11 year old Ben as Perk Upchuck in Omniverse looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand is now green, and doesn't have the padding on his feet. Ben_10_Upchuck.PNG|Perk Upchuck in the original series Upchuck oficial.png|11 year old Perk Upchuck in Omniverse Upchuck Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.PNG|Murk Upchuck in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Upchuck HU.PNG|Murk Upchuck in Heroes United Upchuck OV (murk).PNG|Upchuck Murk in Omniverse 640px-TT Upchuck Perk.png|Perk Upchuck in Omniverse|link=http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:TT_Upchuck_Perk.png Powers and Abilities Both Upchucks have four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Both Upchucks' mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans space bladder dimension where he stores all the "food" he eats. By breathing air out of their mouths, both Upchucks are able to fly. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Perk Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Murk Upchuck hasn't shown this. Perk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. In Duped, it is shown that Murk Upchuck can spit out slime. Perk Upchuck hasn't displayed this. Both Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck was capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. Weaknesses Both Upchucks have a limit to how many big objects they can swallow at once. Both Upchucks are slow when they eat a lot of things and becomes excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If either Upchuck do not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat until he spits it out. In Ben 4 Good Buddy, it's revealed that Perk Upchuck cannot consume food. Original Series *Perk Upchuck first appeared in The Visitor: **Perk Upchuck defeated Vilgax's Drone. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy: **Perk Upchuck chased the Road Crew. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2): **Perk Upchuck defeated the Red Knight and Driscoll. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix: **Perk Upchuck was defeated by Myaxx. Alien Force *Murk Upchuck first appeared in War of the Worlds: Part 1: **Murk Upchuck battled an army of DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: **Murk Upchuck battled the wild Chromastone. *In In Charm's Way: **Murk Upchuck defeated Charmcaster's giant Mr. Smoothy. Ultimate Alien *Murk Upchuck returned in Ultimate Alien in Duped: **Arrogant Ben uses Upchuck to battle Urian, but was defeated. *In The Purge: **Murk Upchuck battled some Forever Knights. *In Inspector Number 13: **Murk Upchuck was used by Gwen to help rescue Ben. *In Night of the Living Nightmare: **In a dream, Murk Upchuck was seen confronting Albedo. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *In Store 23: **Murk Upchuck was one of several aliens Ben was showcasing for Ben 23. *In Tummy Trouble, **Perk Upchuck defeated Nyancy Chan's tigers. **Murk Upchuck and Perk Upchuck settled peace negotiations for the Gourmands. **Perk Upchuck helped eat Peptos XI with the other Gourmands. 11 year old Ben *In Evil's Encore: **Perk Upchuck was used to stop Dr. Animo's control of the Plumber Base. Specials *In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck ate the Alpha Nanite's container to transport it out of Rex's dimension. Appearances Video Games Upchuck gameplay 1.png|In Protector of Earth Upchuck in Vilgax Attacks.png|In Vilgax Attacks Dsfsdf.JPG|In Ben 10 : Omniverse Ben 10: Protector of Earth Perk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Protector of Earth, he is unlockable with a cheat on the DS version. He deals heavy damage to regular enemies and mini-bosses, but not to boss enemies. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Murk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks, on the DS version to replace Cannonbolt. Ben 10: Omniverse Upchuck is a playable alien character in the game, he is an exclusive for the DS and 3DS version. Naming and Translations Trivia *Some of Perk Upchuck's prototypes were used to create Spitter, Articguana, Sploot and Mot Snikrep. *Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck, which is a reference to both his ability and his body design being similar to that of a woodchuck. *Murk Upchuck is also one of five aliens whose toys were released before they made their debuts, the other four being Eatle, Clockwork, Ultimate Wildmutt and Toepick. *As seen in ''Tummy Trouble, Upchuck is able to switch between the two races of his sample's species.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/414301361446868588 References See Also *Vomit Man */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Eating Alien Category:Males Category:Gourmand Category:Tiny Aliens